


my friends and i, we got a lot of problems

by pasteltaekook



Series: purebloods [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Badass Kim Seokjin | Jin, Badass Park Jimin (BTS), Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dark Magic, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Heavy Angst, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Possessive Min Yoongi | Suga, Shadow Realm, Soft Lee Felix, Tsundere Jeon Jungkook, Twenty One Pilots Reference, War, bang chan is a witch but he's the baddest witch in the west, but what's new, he's still a softie dw, hold on to your fuckin hats, i only have like the first three chapters or so planned, it's gonna be a long and crazy ride kiddos, lots of top references, namjin aren't really parents but hell, nothing too bad but it'll still fuck you up regardless, oh and some p!atd refs as well, okay so uh, only like some fluff, oops i'm not sorry, please bear with me, taekook doesn't know how to fucking act half the time, that's basically it, they might as well be, this is loosely inspired by shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltaekook/pseuds/pasteltaekook
Summary: Kim Taehyung always thought he was average. He lived with his older brother Seokjin in a small apartment in Gwacheon, where he had a dog named Yeontan. That was pretty much it.Well, until his eighteenth birthday comes along and he encounters a demon in an alley.But that's totally average, right?





	1. collar full

december 30, 1999

3:34 AM

daegu, south korea

 

“Come on, Eunji,” Kihyun, the brunette woman’s husband coos softly. “You can do it. Just a few more pushes.”

 

Eunji shakes her head. “I-I need Seokjin. I won’t bring my baby into this world w-without him.” Another contraction shoots through her body, causing her to cry out in agony.

 

“I can’t stand seeing you in pain, Eunnie,” Kihyun says. “Can’t someone else do the protection spell?”

 

“N-no,” Eunji whimpers. “I only trust Seokjin, he’s like my brother.”

 

Just then, there was a loud knock on the wooden door and Kihyun immediately ran down the spiraling stairs to open it, being met with the sight of a panicked Seokjin as he did so.

 

“Where’s Eunji?” Seokjin asked, his breathing ragged and heavy. “Has she given birth yet?”

 

Kihyun opens his mouth to speak, but Eunji screams in pain, and the two men rush back upstairs to her.

 

“Jinnie,” the younger woman says softly. “Please help me.”

 

Seokjin nods, removing the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He positions himself so that he’s in front of Eunji, then gives her a reassuring smile. “Whenever you’re ready, Eunnie.”

 

After a squeeze of Kihyun’s hand and a sharp intake of breath, Eunji pushes with all of her might, screaming as she tried to dislodge her child from her lower region. “I can’t do it, Jinnie,” Eunji sobbed.

 

“Yes you can, Eunji,” Seokjin tells her. “You’re tough, okay? Remember that mission we went on ten years ago? The one where that pesky shadow demon pushed you down that rocky hill and you only had a bruised kneecap?”

 

Eunji smiles briefly at the memory. She had been on some of the toughest of missions, hell, she even popped her own shoulder back into place, so why was she having such a hard time bringing her firstborn into the world? “I’m ready,” she told Seokjin, even though it seemed more like a reassurance to herself.

 

Bearing down her weight, she pushed again, much harder than she did before. She felt a surge of relief wash over her, then she heard the most angelic sound she’d ever heard.

 

The sound of her baby boy’s loud wailing.

 

“Here he is,” Seokjin said happily, wrapping the infant up in a soft blanket that lay beside Eunji. “Your precious baby boy.”

 

Carefully giving the newborn to his mother, Seokjin watched as Eunji began to cry harder than she was just mere moments ago. He looked over at Kihyun, whose eyes were filled with tears as well. “He’s so beautiful, Kihyun.”

 

Kihyun nodded, stroking the infant’s soft hair. “Yeah, but not as beautiful as his mother,” he said, earning a small blush from Eunji.

 

“What are you gonna name him?” Seokjin asked as he began flipping through the pages of his spellbook, looking for the chant he would need to recite in order to perform the protection spell.

 

“Taehyung,” Eunji said simply, rocking her son in her arms. “I’ve always thought it was a lovely name.”

 

Seokjin hums in agreement, his brown eyes searching hurriedly for the right page. He had just found it when suddenly, all the lights in the house went out.

 

“Oh no,” Eunji whispered. “He’s here.” Fear was the only emotion running through her veins now, but it wasn’t herself she was afraid for.

 

It was Taehyung.

 

“Seokjin, take Taehyung and Eunji and lead them into the basement,” Kihyun instructed as he unsheathed his dagger from its holster, one he acquired when he first joined Bangtan. “If it’s who I think it is, I can most likely take him out on my own.”

 

Seokjin and Eunji knew who Kihyun was talking about. He meant Yang Sunghyun, leader of the Underworld. Sunghyun and the Underworld, in general, was the reason Bangtan was created, which was to protect humanity from dark supernatural forces. 

 

“Don’t you dare try and face Sunghyun all on your own,” Eunji spat, narrowing her usually kind mocha eyes. “It’s me he wants, and if he wants me so bad, he’ll have to come and get me.”

 

“Eunji-” Kihyun started, but suddenly the window in the couple’s room flew open, inviting in the biting cold December air. Eerie whispers filled the room, alerting the three adults’ senses. “Fuck. He’s here. Seokjin, you have to do the spell.”

 

“I can’t do it here,” Seokjin told Kihyun. “Not when Sunghyun is capable of stopping me. We have to leave the house.”

 

Eunji nodded, then gently wrapped Taehyung up in a bundle of blankets before handing him over to Seokjin. “You can go out through the basement, there’s a window you should be able to climb out of.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about, Eunji? Aren’t you going with them?”

 

The woman shook her head, smiling sadly at her husband. “I’ll only be putting Taehyung in harm’s way, which is the last thing I want, Kihyun. It’s for the best that I stay here.”

 

Kihyun wanted so desperately to protest against his wife’s wishes, but he knew that somehow, she was right. Running would only endanger their son’s life.

 

“Seokjin, once you get onto the front porch, I want you to go straight to Chan’s coven,” Eunji instructed, her tone much more serious than it was before. “He’ll help you out with anything you need.”

 

“Eunji, I-” Seokjin started.

 

“Please, Jinnie, we don’t have much time!” the raven-haired woman shouted, tears streaming down her face. “You have to promise me.”

 

“Promise you what, Eunnie?”

 

“Promise me that you will protect Taehyung no matter what. Even if it means…” Eunji trailed off, blinking back tears. “Even if it means you have to die protecting him.”

 

Seokjin nodded fervently. “I promise that I will protect Taehyung at all costs.”

 

And with that, the elder took off down the stairs, cradling the sleeping infant in his arms as he tried to make his way towards the basement. He flung the basement door open and stepped inside the narrow room, his eyes adjusting to the seemingly endless darkness inside. When he spotted the window that Eunji had told him about, he sped over to it, looking for a way to open it.

 

Seokjin didn’t want to set Taehyung on the floor, but he really needed to open the window, so reluctantly, he placed the resting newborn on the concrete floor before immediately pulling on the latch that would open the window. Ignoring the sudden screams coming from upstairs, Seokjin focused on trying to loosen the latch so that he could just open this  _ stupid fucking window. _

 

Once the rusty latch had finally given way, Seokjin pushed the window outward, widening the gap so that it was big enough for him to climb through. Picking up Taehyung and keeping him close to his chest, Seokjin slowly lifted himself up and out of the window, landing on the grass with a silent thud. Seokjin wasted no time in sprinting off into the woods located behind the couples' house.

"Safe," Seokjin whispered to Taehyung. "You'll be safe, I promise."

He just hoped that he could keep his promise to Eunji, or else he doesn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he ever disappointed the woman who was like his sister.

After nearing Chan's coven, Seokjin's thoughts seemed to run wild. He was on edge, which was weird.

Seokjin wasn't sure of what, though, but one thing was certain.

He was afraid.

And it scared him, even more, to wonder about what it was he could _possibly_  be afraid of.


	2. lose it

december 30, 2017 

8:36 a.m. 

gwacheon, south korea 

  


“Seokjin hyung, wake up!” Taehyung shouted eagerly. It was the latter’s eighteenth birthday, and he couldn’t be happier. “Guess what today is?”

 

“Well, I already paid the rent so it’s not rent day,” Seokjin mumbled into his pillow.

 

“No, hyung!” Taehyung says with an airy giggle. “It’s my birthday!”

 

At this, the older’s eyes fly open, sitting upright in his bed. He looked at the time on his phone, which lay next to him. _December 30, 2017,_  the glowing screen read. _Shit_. Today was not gonna be a good day for him. “Oh my god, already?

 

Taehyung laughs, shaking his head in amusement. “Don’t tell me you forgot, hyung!”

 

Seokjin didn’t forget. He couldn’t, not when he could still hear Chan’s warning ringing in his ears.

 

 _The spell won’t last forever,_ the gray-haired witch had told him. _The longest it can hold for is until his eighteenth birthday. At dusk that evening, the spell will break and every minion of Sunghyun will be after him._

 

Seokjin knows he can’t protect Taehyung by himself, try as he might. He needs to get him to Bangtan somehow, preferably with Namjoon and the others, but in a way that Taehyung won’t be too curious as to what’s going on.

 

“Is there anywhere you wanna go for your birthday, kiddo?” Seokjin asks kindly, to which Taehyung shakes his head.

 

“Nowhere special, really,” Taehyung replies. “Just as long as you’re with me, hyung.”

 

The elder smiled, reaching out and ruffling Taehyung’s dark brown hair, which the teenager had grown into a stylish mullet. Seokjin looked at his godson in the natural light filtering in from outside. He truly looked like Eunji now that he was older. Seokjin’s eyes began to water just thinking about his dear friend, and he had to tear his gaze away from Taehyung’s face.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Taehyung asked in worry. “You look like you’re about to cry.”

 

Seokjin sniffles then rubs a hand over his eyes. “It’s just that you’re getting so big, you know? You’re not my little Taetae anymore. You’re Kim Taehyung and it just,” Seokjin pauses to sigh exasperatedly. “It just kinda hit me.”

 

Taehyung’s heart softens, and he leans in to give his godfather (or uncle, since that’s what Seokjin preferred to be called) a hug. “I guarantee you that no matter how big I get, I’ll still be your little Taetae.”

 

“Promise?” Seokjin asks, holding out his left pinky.

 

Taehyung smiles and intertwines their pinkies together, sealing their bond. “I promise.”

 

And man, does Seokjin want to protect this kid from every evil in this cruel world.

 

______

 

december 30, 2017 

5:47 p.m. 

downtown seoul, south korea 

“...to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Taehyung, happy birthday to you!” Seokjin and a few polite waitresses from the restaurant that the elder had taken Taehyung to for dinner sang as one of the waitresses presented a strawberry cake, which was Taehyung’s favorite.

 

“Make a wish, Taehyungie,” Seokjin cooed, fawning over his nephew. The young boy nodded, some of his shaggy brown hair falling in his face as he did so. Closing his eyes, he muttered his wish to himself, then blew out the candles that stood lit atop the cake.

 

“What’d you wish f-?” Before he could finish asking the question, Seokjin’s phone began to ring, much to his annoyance. He was about to turn it off so he could enjoy this precious moment with Taehyung, but when he read the caller ID, he knew he had to answer it. “I’m sorry Tae, it’s work, I have to take this.”

 

Taehyung nodded in understanding, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s okay, hyung, I get it. Can I go ahead and cut the cake?”

 

“Sure kiddo, it’s yours, go for it!” Seokjin excused himself from the table and walked outside the diner, far away enough that nobody who was supposed to hear his conversation would hear it. “Listen, Namjoon. I love you dearly, but what is so important that you had to call right when I’m in the middle of-”

 

“He’s already sent Shadowers out,” Namjoon, one of Seokjin’s rather close friends informed him. “Sunghyun isn’t wasting time, and I hope you aren’t either. Are you on your way here?”

 

Seokjin grimaced. “Actually, no. We’re still at Jiho’s Diner.”

 

“Seokjin!” Namjoon huffed. “I thought you were gonna be at Bangtan sooner than this.”

 

“I thought so too, but listen, let me grab Taehyung, and we’ll be over as fast as we can.”

 

There was another voice in the background, and Seokjin could practically tell that it was Jimin, just by how energetic the voice was. “Jimin is very excited to meet Taehyung,” Namjoon tells him.

 

“I bet,” Seokjin says with a slight chuckle. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay? I love you.”

 

Namjoon (silently) thanked the heavens that Seokjin couldn’t see the raging blush on his face before replying, “I love you too, Jinnie.”

 

Placing his phone back in his pocket, Seokjin walked back inside so he could gather his keys and jacket and take Taehyung to the safety of Bangtan.

 

“Is everything okay, hyung?” Taehyung asked softly.

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Seokjin told him. “Something at work came up, so we have to go.”

 

Taehyung pouted but immediately masked it with his trademark boxy grin. “That’s okay! You’re probably just gonna drop me off at home, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, since it’s your birthday, my coworkers wanted to have something for you, so guess what? You get to go to work with me!”

 

Taehyung’s eyes light up at the prospect of finally getting to see where his uncle worked, and he immediately stood up from his seat. “What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go!”

 

“I’ll pay for our food and you can go on to the car, okay?” Seokjin barely had time to finish his statement before Taehyung was bolting out the front door of Jiho’s Diner. Laughing to himself, he turned and walked to the counter, where he paid for his and Taehyung’s meal and politely insisted that the cashier kept the change. When he walked outside, the sun had already begun to go down, which reminded him of his earlier priority.

 

Starting to make his way toward his car, Seokjin walked down the narrow alley that extended behind the diner, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the infuriating sight in front of him.

 

A Shadower was grinning evilly as he had Taehyung pressed up against the brick wall, a little too close for anyone’s comfort. Seokjin's fury was elevated when he saw the Underworld's crest imprinted on the side of his neck. It only reminded him of how evil Sunghyun was.

 

“Get off of him,” Seokjin growled. He absentmindedly reached for his _stiele,_ which was the tool that would collect the Shadower’s soul after he had killed him.

 

The Shadower pouted, then ran a finger alongside Taehyung’s cheek, earning a flinch from the younger. “He’s so pretty,” the demon spoke. “I’m glad I’m a demon or else I’d feel so fucking bad for thinking about the things I wanna do to him.”

 

The more he spoke, the more Seokjin could feel his blood boiling. Brandishing his dagger and _stiele,_ he yanked the Shadower off of Taehyung so hard that the delinquent fell to the ground.

 

“ _Naneun jigeumbuteo yeong-won-ei agmaleul yeogieseo chubanghanda,_ ” Seokjin chanted before plunging his dagger into the demon’s heart, killing him immediately. He held his _stiele_ to the Shadower’s chest, where his soul was currently trying to leave his body. Collecting it with ease, Seokjin put the device back in his pocket and turned to face Taehyung, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Wh-what-? I just-then he...no, wait, then you just-” Taehyung sputtered, much like a child.

 

“Look, I get that you’re probably confused and in a state of shock, but I promise I will explain everything when we get to Bangtan,” Seokjin stated. “But right now, we have to go.”

 

Taehyung nodded wordlessly and followed his uncle to his car, opening the door and hopping into the passenger seat. He looked straight ahead, his gaze not settled on anything in particular. Seokjin glanced over at him in worry but decided not to say anything for now. He’d talk to Taehyung when he was ready.

 

Whenever that may be.

 

**_______**

 

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Seokjin huffed. They had finally arrived at Bangtan’s headquarters, and he and Taehyung were currently sitting in the infirmary. Taehyung insisted he was fine, but Seokjin just wanted to make sure that there wasn’t any damage that might have been invisible to the both of them.

 

“Jin, you’re back!” the doctor, who happened to be a tall blonde haired woman, exclaimed before hugging the male. “Have you talked to Namjoon yet? He’s been worried sick for hours.”

 

Seokjin shook his head, causing the woman to smack his arm. “Kim Seokjin, you know better than to make your husband worry like that!”

 

One of Taehyung’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion. _Since when was Seokjin married, and who was Namjoon?_ He was about to ask a question, but stopped when someone walked into the infirmary.

 

Taehyung looked up at the man who had just walked in and nearly choked on his own saliva. The man had messy black hair, and he wore a loose white V-neck tee with slim black jeans. Needless to say, he looked fucking godlike.

 

“Oh, there you are, Jeongguk,” the doctor greeted happily. “Are you done with your training for today?”

 

Jeongguk nodded, and the doctor whose name Taehyung still didn’t know, smiled at him. “Once I’m done giving Taehyung a quick examination, you can show him around.”

 

“Hyunmi, I-” Seokjin started, but immediately stopped when Hyunmi gave him a heated look.

 

“You need to talk to your husband,” Hyunmi demanded. “You haven’t seen him for more than ten minutes this past week. He misses you, you know.”

 

“I don’t mind showing Taehyung around anyway, hyung,” Jeongguk chimed in. “From what you’ve told us, he seems like a good kid.”

 

 _Oh my god, Seokjin’s talked about me to these people?_ Taehyung idly wondered, but shook the thoughts from his head. No need for self-conscious thoughts now.

 

“Also, happy birthday, by the way,” Jeongguk said, flashing Taehyung the most adorable smile he’d ever seen in his life.

 

And with that, he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 나는 지금부터 영원에이 악마를 여기에서 추방한다 - the spell seokjin uses to expel the shadower's soul, which translates to "i expel you demon from this earth, for now, and forever."
> 
> this story will have some fictional terms, and stiele is one of them!
> 
> stiele - a device used by members of bangtan that allows them to capture the souls of the malevolent creatures they have killed

**Author's Note:**

> ah, i'm so excited for this and i hope you guys are as well! fingers crossed this doesn't flop!


End file.
